Kain’s Return
by psycholette
Summary: its only pg13 for now. Resurrected in Nosgoth 2004 Kain wants revenge for his murder and comes across a human who has strange visions but she doesn’t understand them. Kain can tell her what her visions mean and her visions can help him.
1. Default Chapter

    *Author's note: O.K. This isn't the start of my story it introduces it. Now if you played all of the Legacy of Kain games all the past stuff is almost the same, but I had to tweak it a little so that my story could fit in, this will all be explained in the chapter you are about to read. I do not own legacy of Kain or any of its original characters. Please review I would really appreciate it, even criticism. For people that do not know much about the game I have marked, through this first chapter, things that are the most questioned about so that you can know some things about Nosgoth's past. This is also quick because it's just explaining things.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Epilogue 

~`~`~`~`~`~

Over thousands of years ago the Hylden*1 cursed the Vampire race to an immortal life of misery. The pain of never being spun in the Wheel of Life*2 was to much for some to take. The Vampire race was unable to reproduce. Soon the Vampire numbers began to dwindle. As a last resort Janos Audren*3 passed his dark gift to a human who became the vampire Vorador*4. Unknown to anyone else Janos created a second, a woman named Vert Black*5. The woman was unable to control her blood thirst. She became too hard to control and was cast in to exile. Filled with rage she swore revenge, trying to keep her bloodline alive, she failed at every attempt only making mindless monsters. Until she strangely became with child. After birth the child showed no vampirec qualities. Driven mad by all the failed attempts, she left the child in a human city and Through her self in to what would soon become the Abyss.

     Thousand of years later a noble man was murdered and brought back to life with the Hart of Darkness*6. The fledgling Kain was then sent to assonate all of the other Pillar Gardens*7. After Kain feasted on his last enemy's blood Arel*8 reveled her true wishes for Kain.  To Ariel's shock, Kain denied her request of him to sacrifice him self to save the pillars. Meanwhile Mobus the time stremer*9 plotted the fall of the vampires. Hoping to alter the course of Nosgoth's history, Kain assassinated the young King William*10 the Just, who would become the diabolical tyrant known as the Nemesis. Killing William wile he was still loved had sent the humans in to a hysteria. Once Kain returned he found that Mobus led the Sarafan*11 bent to kill all vampires. Mobus plan had worked. All fledglings, Vorador and Janos and any other vampire except Kain were murdered by the Sarafan. However, all of the Sarafans best warriors were killed in a battle with a demon. Mobus was also found dead. Kain came to rule Nosgoth with his blade the Soul Rever*12  building his throne at the foot of the cruppted Balance Pillar. Braking in to a Sarafan tomb he brought Razel*13 and his brothers to life as his lutenets. As prophesied Razel superseded his master in his evolution. Kain then cast Razel in to the abyss. Razel awakens years later and is asked by the Elder God*14 to kill Kain. Razel then hunts Kain to a time streaming device. Kain jumps in to the portal and is transported in to the past. Razel fallows Kain in to the past only to find out his true destiny is in side the blade Soul Rever and that Kain is the one destined to be the vampire savior. With a new knowledge of his destiny Razel is absorbed in to the Rever, both revers merged in to one. Touched by his long time friends last words* Kain is filled with a new hope for Nosgoth's future. Welding the Soul Rever Kain sets on a quest to find the new Pillar Gardens and return Nosgoth to Vampirec rule. After thousands of years of searching he began to lose hope. The humans began to rise again. The sarafan arose once more. A powerful new Sarafan leader arose and only by a stroke of luck was he able to kill Kain and steel the Soul Rever. Thousand of years passed and now it is the year 2004. The infected pillars spread corruption. The sarafan wiped out the vampires and now among humans they were considered a myth. Nosgoth now more crupped than before crawling with humans. Sarafan police patrolled the streets doing as much damage as common criminals. People starved and died in the streets every day. Decease ran ramped. Murder was a normal. But a  small underground cult formed. Finding ancient writings they began to believe in vampires. There supishons were confirmed when they came across a tomb. In side lay a body that was not human.....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hear I've explained some things in more detail. Also I know that some of the story line is a little mixed up, so no need to tell me.

1. Hylden ~ this was an ancient race at war  with the vampires for domence of Nosgoth.

2. The Wheel of Life ~ Every thing believed that there souls after they died were spun in the "well of life" then reborn. The immortal curse cast on the vampires keped them from being reborn, this drove some mad so they killed them selves.  

3. Janos Audren ~ the oldest born vampire. He made Vorador, and enchanted the blood Rever with its thirst.

His hart was also used to make Kain into a vampire.

4. Vorador ~ the first human to be changed in to a vampire. He is also Crafted the blood Rever which Janos would enchant, and Razel would inhabit, and Kain would destined to weld. 

5. Vert Black ~ now this is someone I made up she is not in the real games.

6. Hart of Darkness ~ Demon Razel witnessed Janos's hart being ripped from Janos's own chest by human Razel. The sarafan kept the hart thinking it was the root of all evil. Later the hart was taken to bring Kain in to vampirehood. When older Kain came across demon Razel in soul Rever 2 Razel rips the hart from Kain to resurrect Janos so he could get anwsers. Sadly this only gave way for the hylden to be able to possess Janos.

7. Pillar Gardens ~ the pillars are basically the hart of Nosgoth, each one has a garden. After Ariel died Kain was to take her place as the balance garden. 

Pillar gardens:

Mortanius the Necromancer (Pillar of Death) - Mortanius is an ancient sorcerer, skilled in the arts of black magic. He is one of the most power Necromancers in all of Nosgoth He serves as one of the Circle of Nine (The Pillar of Death). He resurrected Kain as a vampire.

8.Ariel (Pillar of Balance) - Ariel's, Guardian of Balance, murder made Nupraptor unleash a wave of energy that poisoned the minds of the remaining Guardians. Ariel is the one that informs Kain of his importance and quest - he must kill all surviving Guardians to restore the Pillars. Bound eternally to the Pillars, Ariel awaits an heir who is Kain.

Nupraptor the Mentalist (Pillar of the Mind) - Nupraptor was driven mad with grief after his beloved Ariel died. Hoping to avenge Ariel, he unleashed a psychic wave of energy that destroyed the other Guardians mind. Nupraptor, no longer caring what damage he caused, destroyed the Circle and started the deterioration of Nosgoth.

Dejoule the Energist (Pillar of Energy) - Dejoule destested Vampire's and used her powers to expand the walls of the Dark Eden. She had intended to give the plants and animals in the Dark Eden unholy strength and power.

Bane the Druid (Pillar of Nature) - Bane aided Dejoule in the creation of the Dark Eden and the mutation of the plants and animals.

Anacrothe the Alchemist (Pillar of States) - Anacrothe aided in the creation of the Dark Eden also. However, during Bane and Dejoule's last battle with Kain he fled. At the end of Kain's quest he sees Mortanius and Anacrothe arguing and Mortanius kills Anacrothe.

Moebius (Pillar of Time) - Moebius the Time Streamer disguised himself as an old man known as the oracle. Kain ventured to visit him and Moebius guided him. Yet, the advice given was only to lure Kain down the path Moebius had carefully drawn out - a path to kill all vampires. Moebius's plan worked and Kain, unwillingly, sets off a movement known as the Vampire Purge(caused by Kain killing King William). 

Azimuth the Planar (Pillar of Dimension) - Azimuth ruled from a religious position and had the power to summon demons that destroyed and ruined cities.

Malek (Pillar of Conflict) - Malek, fanatical warrior-priest of the Sarafan, is the protector of the Circle of Nine. After failing to save six members of the circle from the Vampire Vorador, he was fused to his armor causing him to be damned for eternity.

. 

9. Mobus the Time Streamer ~ this guy is a real ass. He tricked Kain to kill William knowing what it would do. Then led the sarafan to kill all the vampires. he then tricked Razel all through Soul Rever 2 and some of Defiance to try to kill Kain. Moebius is one of the most ancient members of the Circle of Nine, the oligarchy of sorcerers sworn to serve and protect the Pillars of Nosgoth. Moebius – also known as the Time Streamer – serves as Guardian of the Pillar of Time, a role that grants him the power to bend time and manipulate history. In the Nosgoth before the Decline, Moebius passed himself off as "The Oracle" giving benevolent and kind advice to anyone who sought it. Now, after his mind has been tainted by Nupraptor's (who went insane after Arils death) magic, he causes trouble and torment by predicting omens and horrific events, exploiting them to his own ends. He is killed by Kain, his soul then devoured by Raziel after laying his eyes upon the squid thing his people worship, the elder god.

10. Young King William the Just (Nemesis) ~ he was a young king that later turned in to The tyrant Nemeses . Kain goes back in time to assonate him before he turns in to a monster. Because Kain killed him when he was still a good guy, humans hated Kain.

11. Sarafan ~ are a monastic sect of warrior-priests, made legendary by their holy war against the vampire menace in Nosgoth's early history. The Sarafan are formidable enemies, renowned both for their ruthlessness and a fanatical devotion to their crusade.  The Sarafan Lord was the individual responsible for the revival of the Sarafan order. With his army of Sarafan, Glyph knights and guards, he was able to defeat Kain's vampire army, two hundred years after Kain refused to sacrifice himself at the Pillars. Wearing the Nexus Stone, The Sarafan Lord was protected from the Soul Reaver while he and Kain fought. Kain was defeated, and apparently killed. The Sarafan Lord claimed the Soul Reaver, and the Sarafan set about bringing Nosgoth under their control. A few vampires became servants of the Sarafan Lord in order to save themselves. After Kain woke from his long though to be death, he sought revenge. He killed all of the Vampire traitors, Faustus, Sebastian, Marcus and the Sarafan lord reclaiming the soul rever.

12. Soul Rever ~ Razel is the soul Rever. His soul inhabits the blood Rever making it lust for souls. In the first soul Rever Kain brakes it over Razel, the resin it brakes is that it is him, I cant stress this anuf this is the hole twist of the game.

13. Razel ~ Ok hear I go... deep breath... First when he is a human he is the highest sarafan lutenet, then he is killed by his demon self, only to be brought back as Kains first lutenet, then Kain kills him and he becomes demon Razel who kills all his vampire brothers then goes back in time to kill his human brothers and him self so that Kain can.....I think you get the point. Razel is also the living force in side the sward Soul Rever, its hard to explain. Razel is absorbed in to the Soul Rever at the end of Defiance.

14. Elder God ~ he is a giant squid that everybody worships. He brings Razel back to life. He hates the vampires too. I don't see why everybody hates them , janos is kick ass. the elder god sucks. The Elder God's origins are shrouded in mystery, and few in Nosgoth even know of its dark existence. Its tentacles coil throughout the deep and remote places of Nosgoth's murky underworld, but its subtle influence reaches across the land.  

*Now that you know a little about Nosgoths past……………..


	2. Resurrection

Hello readers and fans of the delicious sexy Kain. I do not own Kain but Antigone is my character. I wish I owned Kain though… yea wishes… good evil dirty wishes. Legacy of Kain and characters belong and are property of Eidos. I do like the reviews so please review, even the criticism(just not flamers). My story switches between Kain and Antigon's point of view so try not to become confused. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

           Resurrection

            Chapter one

            ~`~`~`~`~`~`~

       Antigone's POV

          I dragged my body up the stairs to my apartment. My legs tensed they hurt so much. Every day I stayed here it became more and more like hell. My stomach grumbled. It hurt so bad. I haven't eaten in two days. Was what I went through everyday worth this? Was having a home worth the payment of his touch? I hated my self for letting this happen to me. Some times I wanted to end it all. Living in Nosgoth is hell. I approached my door. The apartment was shabby and I couldn't afford any better. There were cracks in the ceiling and walls. Water leaked from above whenever someone took a shower up stairs. I walked over to the answering machine. It was falling apart but I gess I'm lucky that I even have a phone. One message, I pressed the button: _"Mz. Black this is Mr. Vasquez, we regret to in form you that you are no longer under our employment." _When the message ended I felt dead all of my hopes crushed. I only got this job a few weeks ago. How was I supposed to leave now? With out my job I cant save up enough money to eat let alone leave. I rubbed the bruises that began to appear on my arms and wrists. I could not wait until I left this hellhole. I couldn't handle this anymore I needed to escape. I don't care that the room was free it wasn't worth it. I crawled in to my bed hungry and tired. Am I destined to always be miserable. I closed my eyes, only to let the nightmares come.

                                                                   ~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~

        Kain's POV

          My eyes opened. Nothing but darkness, was I blind? Were was I? Walls enclosed around me. I remembered the battle. Was I struck down? I was enclosed in what probably was my tomb. I laughed to my self no one was able to kill me, and so many have tried. I lifted my hands to push the heavy stone lid off. It did not move. I was much to week I needed to feed. I could hear something moving out side of my eternal prison. Slowly the lid of my tomb began to move. A strange light poured into my tomb. I covered my face. What was this? The light was too bright to be a candle or fire, but it did not burn my skin. What strange magic was this? I lifted my head to observe my surroundings. My vamperic eyes adjusted quickly. I seemed to be in a chapel of some sort. Directly in front of me hung a mural of me when I was young, just a fledgling, defeating the Sarafan lord. What was this place? Strange humans, dressed in what seemed to be ceremonial robes, began to surround me and hum some strange song. Did these humans worship me? To think humans were still as stupid that they would worship something that would not have a second though when killing them. A short fat human man approached me, "Kain, I see you have awoken successfully." I looked at the pitiful human that dared to speak to me.

"Human tell me how is it that you came across my body? " The human brightened, it seemed eager to answer my questions.

"Our covenant came across it a more than a century ago, your tomb was passed down through the years to a appointed care taker."

"Human how is that you were able to resurrect my body?"  

"Over the years we have filled your tomb with blood as an offering, your skin began to regrow and your body began to come alive, so we keped filling it with excessive amounts of blood to see if your body could be revived."

" Tell me human what year and who rules now days?"

"The year 2004, and kings no longer rule Nosgoth, the government does."

 I lifted my self and raped my claws around the human's neck. A smile spread across my face. I tightened my grip as the human choked and scratched at my arms.

"Why.... Kain..We helped... you," he gasped.

"Tell me human is there a reason for my awakening?" His feet kicked air.

"We...help......sarafan tyrants."  I loosened my grip.

" The sarafan have returned...." Flash backs began to run through my head. The battle, who was he? Had the sarafan arisen once again? I sank my fangs in to the pathetic human's neck. His warm blood rushed in to me, giving my body strength. I then reared around to face the rest of the human cattle. They stared at me unsure of what they should do the very thing they revered had killed ther leader. I was still so thirsty and there still were these human cattle. "Now, run humans, I would much rather hunt."

With these words, horror spread across the humans. Some ran to hide. I stuck my claws in to the back of one as it ran. The ripping sound of his flesh made my mouth water. It did not matter, none would escape, and I would hunt them all.

                                                               ~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~

   Antigon's POV

dee dee dee dee dee dee dee

My eyes fluttered open.

dee dee dee dee dee dee dee

My alarm was going off. I reached over and taped snooze. I was having a marvelous, but strange, dream. I hated for it to end. It was the first Descent dream I've had in years. In it this occult man, or creature, saved me but then it all became illogical. Some blue demonic thing told me I had to help the creature that saved me. He then tried to tell me his name but before he could I woke up. Anyway it was better than the nightmares I have every other night. I looked over at the clock. "Shit" I slept all day, it was already 4:15. I rushed in to the shower, quickly got dressed, and lightly put some makeup on. By the time I was done I remembered the message. My hart sunk how stupid of me. Well, since I'm dressed I might as well walk down and get my paycheck, they are going to pay me for the work that I had done. Maybe I would look for a new job wile I was out. It would give me a reason to go outside and I really needed a job now. Now days jobs were so hard to find though. I cant believe I was fired after I worked so hard. I was almost out the door when I was grabbed from behind. Jason the superintendent wrapped his arms around my waste. I didn't have the nerves to put up with him now. He was so revolting I hated it when he touched me.

"So ware do you think your going so fast?"

"Just to a friends." I answered.

"You wouldn't lie to me now would you?" A chill ran down my spine.  He wouldn't let me get a job as long as I lived hear. I had to keep the one I had a secret. He didn't want me to have a life. 

"Of course I wouldn't," I answered lying. He through me to the floor.

"You lying bitch, I know about the job, how dare you go against my rules you need to be punished." A smile spread across his face. "Come up stairs now" pulling me to my feet. Anger shot through me. Before I knew what I was doing I slapped him. A hand mark began to appear on his face.

"Don't touch me."

"What?" The look on his face was pure fury "what did you say?" Strangely I felt calm, usually I would have never spoken to him like this for fear of the beating I would receive or being kicked out but now. . . it was different. I felt nothing I did not care. I stood to my full height, I was quite tall 5'11" I think, and looking at him with the most disgusted look I could think of.

"Don't ever touch me"

"I don't think you. . ."

"If you ever touch me ill kill you." I cut him off, the shock was plane on his face. I turned to leave.

"Antigone if you leave you can't come back" I ignored him and walked out the door. 

                                                   ~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~

Kain POV

         With my thirst now quenched I could feel the strength returning to my body. The chapel was under ground. I took me awhile to find my way through the twisted maze of halls. Each of the halls where covered with exaggerated images of my self and the Soul Rever. I came upon a strange room. The stone door was out of place from the old oak walls. I pushed the stone, strangly it was light and opened easily. The room was filled with ancient relics. Most I could tell were unearthed near my old sanctuary now probably in runes. On a petalstool, in a glass case, laid a book. This book must have been written some time after my supposed death. I broke the glass and swiped the shards from the pages. The pages were old and yellowed. My eyes widened, this book told of my downfall and of my assassin. Apparently a young sarafan Preset had arisen. He contained some kind of magic that was deadly to all vampires. I turned the page to find a picture of my assassin. He wore the customary sarafan armor and in his hands laid the Soul Rever. I recognized the face. The now great sarafan lord Christopher Drake, black hair, and cold gray eyes. This was indeed the one who had attacked me and striped me of my weapon. This man though he could kill me, I would hunt down his kin and retrieve my weapon. I will have my revenge.


	3. Rescued

Hay readers I hope you liked my first chapter I would really appreciate it if you review my story. Please don't make me threaten cuz I will I'll go crazy you just watch I'll even stab myself. Mmmmmm blood and self-mutilation, some of my favorite things. Enjoy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter two

Rescued 

~`~`~`~`~`~`~

Antigon's POV

    I pulled my jacket closed. It was going to rain. I can't believe what I did back at the apartments. Hopefully later tonight I can sneak back in to my apartment without Jason knowing. I approached the restaurant that I used to work at. Kathy walked out and saw me, she was one of the bar tenders that used to work with me. She waved as she got in to her car and drove off. It wasn't really much of a restaurant but an underground bar. Upstairs looked like a shabby rundown restaurant but downstairs was an illegal bar ware most teens go to get drunk. I worked as the downstairs bar tender. It wasn't that bad working there I got really good tips.  I walked up to Cody he watched for cops most of witched could be bribed.

"Hay, I'm just stopping bye to get my pay." 

"Sorry Antigone I'm not suppose to let you in to the building, you understand." I did, so many people now days would shoot up places after they were fired from a job it was in the news all the time. He handed me an envelope. "I had a feeling that you might be stopping bye so I did grab your pay before anyone could steel it." He smiled at me. He was such a nice guy but most people would be afraid because he looks like Lurch. He saved me from a bar fight once, pulling me from the middle of to drunken men. Lots of fights would brake out hear but they would stop a soon as they saw Cody.

"Thanks, I gess Ill be seeing you." I smiled back and turned to leave.

"Take care of your self Antigone."

         I walked back wondering how I was going to get inside the apartment. I really doubt that Jason was just going to let me walk in and stay. The sun began to set, not like the smog didn't cover up most of the light anyway, but it was still very dangrous in Nosgoth at night. So many people were killed at night. I tightened my jacket and walked faster soon I was almost in a flat run. I didn't see the foot that stuck out of the shadows as I speed down the sidewalk. I didn't want to be out at night. I fell face forward in to the cement. I threw my hands in front of me to catch my fall. I hit the ground. I could feel the small rocks cut in to my hands and knees. Someone approached me I was startled by the sudden sound of footsteps. A stranger bent down next to me and helped me to my feet.

"Are you ok?" I looked down at my knees. My hands were scraped, my pants were torn and my left knee bled a little but nothing to worry about.

"Yea… I'm fine thank you." I smiled at him and brushed myself off. I picked the small rocks from my hands. 

"No problem, do you have a name." I knew better than to trust anyone even if they seemed nice. 

"No sorry but I don't." I answered and walked pass him. Nosgoth was not the place to trust anyone. The stranger stepped in front of me and grabbed my arm.

"Sorry miss no name but I think that was rude" his face twisted in a grin. "I think me and my friends hear are going to haft to teach you a lesson." Two other thugs stepped from the shadows and I was pulled in to a dark alleyway.

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~

Kain's POV

         Nosgoth had changed much since my assumed death. The smell of human was everywhere. No longer were the humans dressed in armor. I quickly scaled the wall of a large building to stay out of sight. I surveyed my surroundings. Yes Nosgoth was nothing as I left it. These humans had infested every edge of Nosgoth. Buildings stretched to the sky. The heavens were tainted with smog. Had the humans built these? No human could be able to produce buildings of this caliber. I did not know were I would start my inquiry.  A scream broke through the night. I did not care if some human was in trouble but my curiosity had gotten the best of me. I jumped from building top to building top searching for the mysterious cry. I did finally come across the source of the noise; three large men were attacking a woman. The woman struggled but was to week to escape. It was all most amusing watching her try to struggle her way off his grasp. She would be attractive for a human if she had not looked as if she was starved and malnutrition. She had crimson red, all most a blood color, hair and bright green eyes but her skin was all most as light as mine when I was a fledgling. The woman suddenly stopped struggling and relaxed her body. A shrill laugh emerged from her lips. She laughed insanely throwing her head back. Now things were getting interesting. The insane woman kicked the man in front of her dropping him to the floor then again in the face. This woman has spirit for one who was going to die. Her laughing ceased when one of the larger thugs gave her a devastating blow to the side of her head. Her head drooped and she was obviously unconscious. This of coarse was my cue. Silently gliding down I changed in to my mist form and landed be hind the woman's assailants. "Vae Victas" I plunged my hand in to the nearest chest and draining the blood of the other. I looked down at the unconscious woman, I liked her boldness in the face of danger I just might let her live. I hoisted her body over my shoulder if she did not however have my answers she would die.  

All right I all ready know that I spelled Kain's battle cry wrong but I don't know how to spell it, so somebody should tell me. I hope you have all enjoyed my second chapter please review.


End file.
